


Battle Buddy

by DarkSeraphim



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSeraphim/pseuds/DarkSeraphim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's more adorable than having your girlfriend help you out during training exercises?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle Buddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunspeared](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunspeared/gifts).



> I hope this is okay. I've never written for this fandom before :) Hope you like it!!

There wasn’t a sound from her.  Not even her footsteps echoed in the dark hallway.  She took careful, slow steps, her eyes on every nook and cranny that could possibly hold an enemy.  Her weapons were held tight and at the ready.  She was prepared for anything.  Her senses were finely honed, deadly.  She was a warrior, battle-ready and prepared for anything.  The shadows cold hide nothing from her.  Nothing could sneak up on her, nothing could-

 

“Hey Pyrrha!”

 

Pyrrha cried out in alarm, spinning around and swinging Milo as hard as she could at the sudden attacker.  A dark red-haired attacker.  Ruby leapt out of the way with a cry of alarm, her eyes wide.  “Yikes!  Careful, you could poke a girl’s eye out with that thing!” 

 

“Ruby!” Pyrrha shrieked, almost dropping Milo to the floor and slumping as the momentum of her attack faltered and faded.  She fell to her knees, panting a bit.  She stared at the red-clad girl in wide-eyed shock.  What was going on here?  Ruby giggled and that snapped Pyrrha out of her shock.  “What on earth were you thinking!  I could have taken off your head!”  She surged to her feet, furious.

 

Ruby bit her lip, clasping her hands behind her back and shifting from foot to foot.  “Sorry, Py.  But I heard you were going through a simulation today.” She tilted her head to the side, pushing some of her hair from her eyes. 

 

Pyrrha sighed, nodding.  “Yes, I wanted to get in extra training today.” She straightened, adjusting her weapons.  “What are you doing here?  And what were you thinking, sneaking up on me like that?  Didn’t you see how focused I was?” 

 

The other girl blushed, ducking her head.  “Sorry.  I just wanted to see you.” She smiled widely, bouncing on the balls of her feet.  “I came to give you some back up!” She reached behind her back and brought out the Crescent Rose, the mechanical scythe unfolding into an enormous weapon.  “Weiss is visiting family, so I’ve got some free time!”  She hefted the large weapon easily in her arms, walking up to stand beside the red head.  “So what are we doing?”

 

The female warrior gaped at the other girl, before smiling warmly.  “That would be nice, Ruby.”  She shook her head.  She could never be mad at Ruby for very long.  It just wasn’t possible.  How could you, with that adorable smile and cheerful bounciness?  She adjusted her shield and javelin, straightening beside the other girl.  “It’s mostly focusing on using your other senses, trying to anticipate a surprise attack.  The point is to keep your eyes on everything around you.” She smiled.  “Think you can handle it?”

“Just try and stop me.” Ruby smiled confidently, adjusting her weapon in her hands.  “Let’s do this.” 

 

Pyrrha smiled and readied her own weapons, silently motioning for the two to move forward.  They started slowly, silent.  There was nothing as they advanced into the shadows, at least as far as they could determine.  But that was only meant to lower their guard, to catch them vulnerable. 

 

A flash of motion caught Ruby’s eye and she spun, holding her weapon defensively.  Something lunged at her from the dark and she swung with a battle cry, easily slicing through the shadowed creature.  But before she could try and determine what it was, another attacked.  “Pyrrha!” She shouted, alerting the other girl to the attack as more started to crawl from the darkness.

 

The two took off, slicing through enemies to avoid being surrounded.  There were quite a few of them, and they quickly learned that they preferred to attack in groups.  The girls switched to their long range modes, picking off enemies as they came for them.  The trial became more difficult, as the hallway began to move and shift, creating new obstacles in addition to the enemies.  Working together, they managed to clear each and every one, slicing and shooting as they went. 

 

What felt like hours later, the two girls were panting, standing back to back with their weapons in hand.  Their clothes stuck to their skin from sweat and their eyes were wide from adrenaline.  They watched the darkness with near paranoia, ready to attack the next thing that came at them.  Then the lights slammed on, making the two girls wince in slight pain.

 

~Trial complete.  Please depart the simulation.~

 

It took a moment for the words to sink in.  Then Pyrrha turned to Ruby with a smile.  “That was a good work out.  Thanks for the help.  You saved my butt back there, with the shifting floor.”

 

Ruby blushed but smiled.  “Aw, I think you helped me more than I did you.” She looked down at the other girl’s armor and frowned.  “It looks like you could use some replacements though.” She said glumly.

 

Pyrrha looked down and sighed as she saw what Ruby referred to.  Her greaves were cracked, probably from a rather hard landing before.  These things were well used and she had bee waiting for something like this to happen.  But that didn’t mean it wasn’t annoying.  “Yeah, you’re right.  Oh man…” Then she smiled and looked up at Ruby, winking.  “Want to come with me?  I’m going to need some help trying them on to see what fits…”

 

She walked over to the blushing, slightly younger girl.  She leaned in close, smiling widely.  “Well?  I do need your help, Ruby…it can be hard, you know, trying on armor.” She pouted just a bit.

 

Ruby stared at the other woman with wide eyes, then suddenly leaned forward and pecked her on the lips.  She burst into giggles as Pyrrha jumped back in surprise.  “Ha!  I got you this time!” She crowed at her girlfriend.  “This sneak-kiss is mine!” She winked and grabbed Pyrrha’s hand.  “Now come on, let’s get you some new armor.  We have a lot to try on, you know.  Shopping can take hours, even for armor.” She giggled and started pulling the other girl along. 

 

Pyrrha just giggled and quickly caught up with her girlfriend.  She couldn’t wait to do some ‘shopping’ with Ruby.


End file.
